Tauromanox
Tauromanox (Japanese: タウロマンオクス Tauromanox) is a dual-type Normal/Fighting Powermon. It is not known to evolve to or from any other Powermon. Biology Physiology This large Pokémon is covered in dark gray, shabby fur. Its torso is human, but its arms are incredibly muscular and have black and gray hands, while its legs have cloven hooves like a cow's. Its head is similar to Tauros, but it the forehead studs are located on a large band on the forehead, and the horns are longer and point upwards. It also has studded bands around its wrists and ankles. Gender Differences Tauromanox is a male-only species with no female counterpart. Special abilities Habitat It can be found underground in caves, Behavior Tauromanox are solitary and irascible creatures. They dwell underground in caverns, hoarding treasure, and will defend their spoils from anyone who dares to take them. Diet es ist ein allesfreser aber meist isst es pflanzen In Iron & Copper Tauromanox first appeared in ''All Roads Lead to Kroel'', under the ownership of Alex. It battled Pi's Hiponea and was present when she was possessed by Leviathide for the first time in the anime. Powerdex Entries Iron: Copper: Bronze: Game Data Base stats !90 - 137 !170 - 264 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !117 - 148 !155 - 248 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !114 - 155 !197 - 245 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !67 - 84 !89 - 165 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !86 - 105 !107 - 195 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !119 - 136 !134 - 267 |- style="background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 25. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"| Weak to | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"| Resistant against | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"| Unaffected by | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"| Damaged normally by |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 198, 167) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; display: none; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia * Origin It is based on the Minotaur, a legendary monster from Greek mythology. This half-man, half-bull creature fed on human flesh and was kept in a labyrinth (until it was eventually slain by Theseus), which may explain its Pokedex entries stating that Tauromanox lives in caves. 'Name origin' Tauromanox comes from "tauromachy", the Greek term that literally means bullfighting, and "ox," a term for male cattle used as draft animals - which may explain why Tauromanox is a male only species. Category:Normal Types Category:Mammalian Powermon Category:Urban Powermon